


Kissing What's Mine

by Jethny



Category: The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Boys In Love, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Facial, Fucked While Playing Video Games, Henry Has A Big Dick, Henry Worships Joey's Body, Henry is horny, Joey Is A Loud Bottom, Joey Talks A Lot, Joey Wears A Thong, Light Foot Kink, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Passionate love making, Pure Porn, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex During Quarantine (Implied), Teasing, Unending Foreplay, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Joey is quietly playing on the bed atThe Witcher 3on PlayStation when Henry suddenly feels in a very,verycuddly mood. Passionate sex ensues.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Kissing What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I watch way too much Zilv Gudel & Rourke’s porn videos and that's how I ended up transferring my arousal on Henry and Joey. Based on Zilv and Rourke’s last porn [video](https://fr.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e8375643380d). NSFW warning. Yeah, they totally fucked up my brain, forever. Each time I think they can’t possibly make a vid hotter and… they prove me wrong every time. I’m NOT complaining. 
> 
> Obviously, this story is hugely inspired by the video and I give full credits to the hot couple. That could do you some good to watch the video before/after reading the story, with sound turned ON, don’t miss their talking and the musics. Just watch their videos, trust me. Otherwise, let’s say it’s a transcription of the vid, more like a free adaptation of it, because in my eyes, that fits Henry and Joey so well. Henry is _evidently_ Zilv and Joey, Rourke.
> 
> I’m immeasurably thankful for the best supportive partner I find myself to have by I don't know what blessing.
> 
> Also, let’s just say Henry has also a PS4, ok? I know the guy is a PC gamer. Of course he is.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of pure fiction, for entertainment.

Joey is sitting cross-legged on the bed, at the end, in front of the television, focused on playing at _The Witcher 3_ on Henry’s PlayStation. Henry is occupied on his tablet, settled with his back resting against the headboard, his right leg folded, the other extended in front of him on the bed.

A few days ago, Henry has taught Joey how to play the game and it seems that, as surprising as it is, his lover _can not stop_ playing at it, spending hours on it, proving him he also can be a geek too.

Henry is happy to see that it helps Joey to make the days go faster. However, he kind of misses the moments when Joey was deeply bored and didn’t know what to do with his time. He misses it, especially because most of the time, they ended up making love for hours. Not that they really fuck less now, but still.

So here they are, both only wearing their underwear – because of the good temperature and also because they don’t have to bother getting dress as they can’t go outside – a black boxers for Henry and a nice black _thong_ for Joey. They are both resting quietly, Henry is occupied on the tablet while Joey is immersed in the game.

While checking the tablet, Henry teases Joey’s left hip with his foot, brushing the naked skin, making Joey shiver and smile at the attention. Henry keeps doing it a few time, before moving his foot to caress Joey’s naked bottom as well as he can manage, giving his position.

“Hm, that tickles,” Joey giggles as the touch makes him shiver more. 

Henry shifts his foot and stops tickling his partner’s sensitive skin. Then Joey moves on the bed to change position. He looks behind him to take a look at Henry, smirking at him, and he turns around, pressing on his knees to rotate and lay comfortably on his stomach. He extends his legs and rests his feet on Henry's muscular right thigh. Henry doesn’t take his eyes off Joey during the position change process, ogling him, conscientiously. Joey is such a handsome man. As soon as Joey’s feet touch Henry’s skin, Henry wraps his right hand around the delicate ankles, providing soft caresses, biting on his bottom lip as his eyes are mesmerized by Joey’s lovely cheeks, sighing with contentment.

Joey resumes playing, grabbing back the gamepad. He lets himself enjoy the sweet lavishness of Henry's hand which is massaging the delicate skin of his feet, Henry's fingers lingering on his sensitive toes. Henry tries to concentrate his attention back on the tablet’s screen which he is holding with his other hand, but then Joey caresses his thigh, brushing his crotch with his foot, making it impossible to Henry to focus and to Joey to not feel Henry’s very distinct erect cock through the soft boxers which is tightly stretched by the growing bulge it contains.

Henry relishes in the sight that Joey offers him with such a position, and magnified by this _thong_.

While visiting Henry’s, Joey once was wearing a nice black panty, just because he likes to wear some time to time and savor the sensation of feeling sexier, without anyone having to know that. Well, that is, until things got heated as they usually get when Henry and Joey can have time together, and they ended to the bedroom, Henry undressing Joey in a hurry and stopping dead when his hands and eyes discovered the sexy lingerie Joey was wearing.

For a few seconds, Joey worried that it was not to Henry's liking, he had never told him about this particular taste of him. And without feeling ashamed of having this urge to wear sexy underwear sometimes – it is lingerie _made for_ _men_ and not for women after all, so there _must_ be demands, so that’s not like he’s the only man to like that even if it is unusual – he had no idea what would be the reaction of Henry and it stressed him out. Damn Henry Cavill, the very definition of manhood. What would Joey do if Henry laughed at him or thought his desire to wear sexy underwear was too strange and eccentric for him?

It turned out; Henry didn’t think it was weird. Not at all.

He ripped Joey's pants off as fast as he could, as he did with the rest of Joey’s clothes, except for his panty. Henry then went on his knees in front of Joey and rushed his mouth over the bump visible through the lace of the panty, wrapping his mouth around Joey's hardened cock, still covered with the delicate tissue. Henry licked the dick all the way through the fabric, looking Joey’s right in the eyes, stroking at the same time Joey's ass with his hands, kneading the skin. And the look made Joey’s cock jump.

Then, Henry returned Joey with a quick gesture at his hips so that his lover was back to him, and Henry kissed his lover’s curvy buttocks. Henry then pushed Joey so that he leaned over the bed, bending over forward, his chest and arms spread out all the way across the bed. Henry slid the panty down Joey's thighs, making him spread his legs until he was propped up on the bed, his ass pushed backward, and Henry held his body with a firm hand resting on Joey’s low back and hips.

The sexy underwear was stretched between Joey's legs, around his knees, marking his skin, and Henry threw his mouth eagerly on the contracting hole and started to lap the skin, copiously eating Joey's ass out, as Henry never had eaten Joey’s asshole out before, never with as much fervor. He wanked Joey's cock at the same time as he fucked the spread hole with his tongue, licking and buggering the asshole.

Joey spat his cum on the duvet and on the floor in less than a few minutes, moaning unrestrained like a good bitch, not even being able to understand what had just happened to him.

So Joey doesn’t worry about wearing sexy underwear now. He wears some as often as he likes it, because he knows Henry appreciates it, sharing his kink.

For now, Henry can’t take his look off Joey’s perfect ass, his round and firm butt, Joey’s ass being exposed just for Henry's hungry eyes, the black thong teasing him.

“That’s a nice tight ass,” Henry says, making Joey laughs softly.

“I don’t mind if you touch it,” Joey replies, amused.

Henry approaches his left foot to Joey's left buttock and he pats on it repeatedly, causing the firm skin to bounce under the nice pressure. Joey jumps under the touch, shaking forward his bottom even more, seeking for Henry’s touch. After several presses on Joey’s cheeks, almost slaps, Henry returns to his original position, resting his leg along Joey's body, caressing his lover’s feet with one hand. He runs his hand along Joey's ankle, going up along his calf, gently massaging the skin, then giving the same attention to Joey's other leg.

“You know, you’re distracting me,” Henry says, “it’s annoying,” he adds, clearly not thinking a damn word of what he’s saying, and flirting.

Joey giggles, proud of the power his body has on Henry.

“Let me do it”, Joey replies, joyfully. “Let me tempt you.”

And this time Henry laughs, smiling at the remark.

“Maybe you shouldn’t touch,” Joey continues, while Henry keeps caressing his legs and feet, hypnotized.

“Huh?” That, gets his attention. The slight implication that Joey _dares_ to tell Henry what he has the right to do or not, when Joey knows very well that this is the exact opposite on which their relationship is based, because that’s what they _like_.

Joey needs sometimes but mostly he _likes_ when Henry tells him what to do, what he can or can’t do. He likes Henry to gives him orders, instructions to follow. It excites him, and also helps him to settle his mind at times. He also likes to be a brat sometimes.

“Maybe you shouldn’t touch,” Joey repeats.

“I shouldn’t touch,” Henry says in a sensual voice, half a question, half needing to repeat what Joey has just said, not believing it.

“Mhm.”

“Why?” Henry asks, turning his attention back on the screen, yet still running his fingers against Joey’s skin.

“Not if it’s teasing you.”

“Meaning?”

“You’re trying to work,” Joey replies, pushing the seduction a little further by lifting his ass slightly from the mattress and moving it back. Henry half moans and growls at the sight Joey presents him and eventually he surrenders, turning off the tablet and setting it aside on the nightstand.

Henry places Joey’s feet right against his crotch, caressing the legs with a few caresses, then he sits down, one leg folded under him and the other bent, his foot touching the floor. He gently raises Joey's left leg, making him bend his knee and he makes the foot approaches his face. Henry kisses Joey’s heel, then the underside of Joey's foot, his toes, then his ankle, his cleft, caressing with one hand the curved buttock before kissing the skin softy. Joey sighs under the soft assault and he moves his body backward, closer to Henry’s.

Then Henry turns his attention to Joey's other foot, his leg, his thigh, his check, giving the same tender kisses.

“What are you doing?” Joey asks.

He spreads Joey's legs wide on the bed, kneeling in between, taking support with his hands on the mattress on each side of Joey's body. He gently kisses Joey’s ass once and caresses the cheek with his hand.

“Kissing what’s mine,” Henry replies, speaking the truth and obvious.

Henry resumes his kissing right away his answer is over, putting his attention on the hip, then Joey’s bottom, kissing the delicate skin again, and again and again.

“Hm, that’s nice,” Joey points out, showing his pleasure and satisfaction from the tenderness Henry lavishes on him.

Henry replaces Joey's thong a little higher on his hips to bring out Joey's ass even better and thus pull on the string, stretching the fabric which then rubs along Joey's balls and cock, trapped under the underwear.

Henry continues to kiss softly Joey’s butt, before he settles down better and plunges his head between Joey's wide open buttocks, kissing Joey's hole with open mouth, the entrance hidden by the thong’s string. Henry eagerly kisses the skin, licking the hole through the fabric, which sends a burst of excitement to Joey who can only close his eyes for a moment under the strong sensation.

Joey has a hard time keeping his mind focused on the game, assaulted by the excitement that rises inside him and the blood that goes down his cock.

“That feels good,” Joey sighs, smiling.

Henry continues to deliver soft wet kisses to Joey's ass, then he kneads the left buttock firmly between his hands before biting the skin softly, giving a brief spanking at the bite area and finally tenderly kissing the skin again, which makes Joey moan. Henry grabs the ass with both hands, plunging his face back again between the buttocks and devouring the hole, lapping at Joey’s balls, which he feels contract under the touch.

Afterwards, Henry straightens up a bit to continue kissing Joey's body. First his lower back, then his ribs, his back, his shoulder blade. He then goes up all along his neck, his nape before lingering on his jaw, his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Joey asks, smiling.

And Henry responds by kissing his cheek again and right next to his mouth, under his chin. He slides his arm under Joey’s left one and encircles his throat with the palm of his hand, delicately, and Joey naturally follows the gesture and turns his head to the side to brush against Henry’s lips, who kisses him just below his mouth, smiling slyly, Joey missing the kiss.

Henry continues to leave kisses everywhere, now behind Joey's ear, then on the ear, taking it in the mouth, licking sensitive skin. Joey sighs deeply, smiling, closing his eyes, because it’s one of his wick places and Henry knows it pretty well. He bounces his ass against Henry’s stomach, seeking more contact, needing more than the sweet but too slow rhythm of attention Henry is providing him, knowingly. Henry grabs again Joey’s throat, making him tilt his head back, silently calling him to order and take whatever he has in mind, at the paces _he_ would wants.

Joey eases the movements of his hips and leans his head forward, giving Henry the possibility to kiss his neck on the other side and also the back of his head and his hair.

“Henry, stops,” Joey says, without any conviction. “I’m trying to play.”

But Henry pays no attention to the remark and kisses Joey's hair again and then his neck, making Joey shudder and close his eyes again under the sensation. He continues his good treatment, kissing Joey’s neck, shoulders and then he lies against Joey, lengthening his lower abdomen against Joey’s ass, making him feel his hard-on, rubbing his dick between his cheeks while still kissing Joey’s neck.

Henry then straightens back, gets on his knees and suddenly takes Joey by his hips to pull and bring his body closer to his, Joey’s ass up in the air, his chest still lying down flat. Joey grabs again the gamepad, seeming to want to refocus on the game, but Henry is not fooled and he knows Joey pretends to still want to play simply because the very idea of thinking of Henry fucking him while he’s playing makes his dick harder.

Henry caresses Joey’s hole, making him clearly understand what's going to happen, massaging his ass and slapping it. He slides down his boxers along his legs awkwardly due to the position, and Joey asks hearing the noise.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Henry says, smirking.

Joey looks behind him and he has a perfect view of Henry naked body and his very hard throbbing cock.

“Look at that,” Joey jokes, “but I’m trying to play.” And that seems to be the most convincing sentence that Joey is able to make at this moment.

Henry places his cock along Joey’s cleft and he lies on Joey’s back, his legs trapping Joey’s ones, and he sighs with pleasure as he’s finally touching his lover’s body with his own.

“Hmm, that is your dick,” Joey points out, laughing, and Henry simply kisses Joey’s jaw.

Henry grabs Henry's face with one hand, grabbing him by the chin, bringing his face closer to him. He kisses him several times, Joey brushing Henry’s lips, then Henry kisses Joey on the lips once and Joey asks for more. Henry kisses him with tongue, and they kiss with short wet kisses with open mouths where their tongues rub sensually against each other. It only takes Henry three or four kisses for Joey to let go completely, totally forgetting any idea of playing his game for a second and surrendering to the erotic kisses that Henry gives him.

Joey grabs Henry's head with his hand and strokes his hair, making him keep kissing even longer, their exchange turning hotter.

Henry continues to kiss him all over his face while rubbing his cock sensually up and down Joey’s arse.

“Hm… you gonna make me die,” Joey tries to complain, “Henry, you’re gonna get me killed on my game,” he repeats, yet sighing in pleasure under Henry’s touch.

Henry smiles and embraces Joey's chest with one arm, wrapping Joey with his entire body and pressing his erection all over his partner butt who pushes back against the length. Henry stands up and he sits on his legs around Joey. He admires the ass in front of him and slaps his cock several times on the puffy buttocks.

He steps back a little on the bed and grabs Joey's hips to make him move back in turn, making Joey lift his ass in the air. Installed on his knees between Joey’s spread legs, Henry leans forward straight on the offered and spread ass. He shifts the string to the side, putting it in the middle of Joey's right buttock, thus freeing access to his hole. Holding with one hand the string and with the other the left buttock of his lover, Henry places his lips on the hole and licks it eagerly with wet licks.

“Oh my god,” Joey moans instantly, and Henry sucks on the asshole. “oh, that’s good.”

Henry eats out Joey’s ass, sucking eagerly the hole, licking it up and down, alternating with kitten licks before returning back at eating it. He wraps his hand around his aching cock and he jerks off while continuing to devour Joey's ass.

“That’s nice,” Joey moans, lost in the blissful sensations.

Joey raises his ass a little higher to facilitate the access to Henry, showing his impatience and his need to have more. Henry keeps licking the asshole, loosening it properly. Then he kisses Joey's buttocks all over before pushing gently his thumb in Joey’s ass, testing the muscles for a few seconds, still wanking his dick.

“Hey,” Joey shouts at the intrusion, in a sweet voice.

Henry licks one of his fingers and he rubs it against the wet wanting hole.

“Hey, love, I’m trying to play,” Joey complains falsely.

Henry licks his asshole twice and pushes his finger into the hole. “So am I”, he answers, smirking.

Joey moans loudly at the feeling of the finger opening him and they both giggle at Henry’s lame joke, Joey taking the finger in him for a brief moment. Henry spits a few inches above Joey's ass and the saliva lands right on the hole. He pushes the wetness inside with his thumb, making his lover groan under him. Then he gets up and goes pick up the bottle of lub which is on the nightstand. 

“That’s alright, you manage to play?” Henry teases Joey, while applying a good amount all over his cock, slicking his length.

“Yeah, love,” Joey giggles.

“Not too distractingly, uh?” Henry pushes.

“Hm, I wish I could finish the game,” Joey teases back, trying to focus on the screen or at least pretending to be.

Henry puts some lub over his fingers and returns on the bed, doesn’t answering Joey. They both know there’s no need, because there’s no way Joey is going to keep playing at the game.

Henry resumes his previous position and he plasters the lubricant on Joey’s asshole, pushing a finger in, slowly, shaking up the entrance. He starts to jerk off his cock again, fucking Joey for a moment with his finger, noting that the hole is still open enough from the morning and that he has loosened it well with his tongue. Henry still works a little on the entrance and spits inside again so that it gets wet.

“Hm… that’s good, sir,” Joey responds to Henry’s ministrations, and Henry shallows a moan at the use of the _word_ , answering his lover instantly.

“Yeah?” he encourages his mood.

“Yeah,” Joey confirms, breathless.

Then Henry slaps his swollen cock over Joey’s cheeks, he grabs one of them with one hand and he leans his cock on Joey's hole before pushing slowly the tip of his dick inside.

“Please go sweetly, sir,” Joey sighs, at the stretching’s feeling as Henry sinks his cock all the way inside his ass, inch by inch. Joey lets go of the gamepad, switching from the game to play some music instead and a sexy pop song begins, totally adequate for the intimate moment.

Once his dick completely stuffs Joey, Henry lies over Joey, his arms bordering his chest. He takes support on his fists and his knees firmly leaning on the mattress. Henry kisses Joey’s head, then his neck, kissing him all over, his cock motionless inside the hole, simply filling Joey fully. Henry covers his lover's whole body with his, surrounding him with his love and care.

After a moment, he starts to move, sensually, not to fast but deeply, tenderly rocking his hips. The motion sends waves of pleasure into Joey's ass as Henry’s dick rubs sensitive spots, gradually removing the pain of being spread with such a big cock.

“You like that baby?” Henry asks, his voice filled with lust.

“Yes,” Joey whines, “yes, sir.” Henry has hardly begun and Joey is already panting, amazing as always his partner.

“More?” Henry questions his lover, to make sure the pace is fine with him and he wants more.

“Yes please, sir,” he begs Henry.

Henry moves Joey’s leg to spread him out more which gives him more room. He kisses Joey on the mouth with several quick kisses where the tips of their tongues meet and make them both burning with desire.

Henry withdraws for a second to raise Joey's ass higher and bring him closer to him. He positions himself with one leg behind Joey's thigh, on his knee, and the other spread over his lover's other leg, his foot resting on the mattress. Overlooking Joey's ass with a perfect view of the hole, he shifts the thong’s string and stuffs his cock with one hand, balls deep inside.

Henry's manhood is engulfed by a heat wave that tightens around the member, sucking him inside. He leans forward and puts a hand up Joey's back, pinning him on the mattress, preventing him from moving and forcing him to take all his cock as he knows Joey likes it. As Joey starts to moan loudly as he moves slowly, Henry shifts his hand to Joey’s mouth and covers it, restricting the sounds of pleasure to escape from his lover's mouth.

When Henry feels he can easily penetrate the hole, he accelerates the rhythm gently, going back and forth inside. Joey takes each thrust moaning, licking the inside of Henry's hand which is placed over his lips, being held against the bed and prevent from talking, exciting him even more. Then Henry hand moves to wrap around Joey’s neck and he circles his throat and fucks Joey harder, going to rest over his back after a while to thrust faster.

“Oh my god, it’s good, oh yeah,” Joey pants as Henry pounds him deep.

Henry catches Joey by wrapping his muscular arm around his throat, making him straighten up and crash his body against Henry’s, now standing on his hands and knees which are wide spread. Henry holds him thigh against his chest, working his massive cock inside Joey’s asshole, and soon he runs his other hand over Joey’s hip and he brushes his cock still trapped inside the wet thong, rubbing his hand over it and making Joey lose his mind.

“You’re so big,” Joey moans with his eyes close by the pure pleasure, articulating with difficulty.

Henry pounds his ass nice and deep and he bites gently at Joey’s neck, sucking on the skin, assaulting all Joey’s senses. He fucks him with passion as if it was his only mission, not needing Joey’s permission to bring him on the verge of orgasm after only a few minutes, giving him all the sweetest sensations he can just by fucking him with his cock, torning him apart.

Under an impulse, Henry suddenly grabs Joey's face and bends over him to kiss him languidly, shoving his tongue into his mouth. The move forces Joey to lay on his side on the bed and Henry gets out of his ass. He sends a good slap over Joey’s buttocks and settles himself closer to the headboard, sitting with his legs spread in front of him, getting comfortable on the cushions.

“Come here, bring that ass,” Henry orders, his dripping cock waiting. “Climb on that cock.”

Joey hurries over Henry, following Henry’s signs and he understands the man wants him to overlap him, his back pressed to Henry’s chest. Joey tries to get into position and Henry helps him to lift his legs to straddle him, holding him with a firm grip. When Joey is perfectly installed, his ass just above his cock, he pushes in and Joey sits on it slowly. Henry drags a hand over Joey’s asshole to ease his dick to go deeper and penetrate correctly inside, not harming Joey, and he starts to pounds the ass, his balls smashing against the firm cheeks.

Soon, Henry catches Joey’s thighs, just under his knees, and he opens Joey obscenely, lifting Joey's weight and fucking hard into his ass, way deeper. The position is very difficult to maintain, even for him, it’s not the best and not very comfortable for Joey, but he knows that the way Joey is now fully opened and exposed is so arousing for his lover, even if it’s only for a couple of seconds. Henry knows Joey likes him to manhandle him and fucks him hard, using his hole again and again, without a second of break.

Henry knows Joey loves it when he’s rough with him, but still fucking him tender, a smart mix, when Henry uses him because he’s so damn aroused, dominating him, he simply has to fuck him, there’s no need to ask Joey because the man _always_ wants him. He would sleeps with Henry’s cock deep inside his ass, filling him up, if he could have it every night. He already has.

“That’s amazing,” Joey pants, closing his eyes.

Henry keeps thrusting his cock inside the ass, kissing Joey on his shoulder, and after a brief moment he stops his moves.

“Suck my dick,” he commands Joey.

In a blink, Joey quickly withdraws from the cock, lifting and turning on himself until he’s settled between Henry's spread thighs, his lover opening his legs wide to give enough room to Joey. In a couple of seconds, Henry has Joey’s warm mouth wrapped all around his cock.

Joey gently licks the tip, sucking the head released from the foreskin, making Henry groan. He bobs his head along the dick, putting a hand at the base of the cock. He sucks and jerks Henry off, alternating the wanking and the sucking.

“You taste so good,” Joey says in a slutty voice, telling his pleasure.

Then he drives the entire length into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat and he begins to choke on it, bringing out a few tears at the corners of his eyes. Noises of wet choking sounds are heard in the silence of the room and they got the rest of Henry's calm, whom ends up fucking Joey's mouth hard, pulling Joey’s head by his hair. He fucks the mouth shamelessly, keeping his lover’s head still with his hand.

He pushes his cock between the swollen lips, spreading out his pre-cum over it, before pushing back further to Joey's throat, fucking him nicely.

Then Joey jerks Henry off for several seconds, enjoying the feeling of the hardness under his touch and catching his breath. Henry pets his head, caressing his hair while he lets the man take some fresh air. He looks at him in the eyes.

“Suck it,” he says in a low voice filled with arousal, expecting no possible refusal.

Joey’s eyes glint and he gasps as he swallows the dick as best as he can, and soon Henry is pushing again until his cock is deep inside Joey's throat. His thrusts are strong and Joey moans around the member as he feeds him plenty, and the sound makes Henry’s cock jump under his tongue. He fucks Joey’s mouth fast for a few seconds before pushing deep and slow, making Joey choke on it and the cock becomes soaked with saliva. Henry grabs Joey’s chin with his fingers, imposing the rhythm of sucking. When he has taken good advantage of fucking the talented mouth well enough, Henry releases the pressure from his hand and he gets his length out of the mouth.

Henry kisses Joey, he pushes him kindly in order that his lover lays flat on his belly and he moves until he’s beside Joey’s head. Henry stuffs back his cock between the pretty lips. While Joey sucks on the dick, taking it deeply and insisting on the tip, Henry draws down his hand to reach Joey’s ass and he slips two fingers between the cheeks that sink so easily inside. He shakes the butt, working on the hole as Joey does his best on the leaking cock until Henry needs more.

He moves behind Joey, riding across his thighs and after some seconds wanking his cock against the Joey’s spread cheeks, he enters the open asshole. As the overwhelming sensation comes back again, he leans on Joey’s back, his legs on either side of Joey's right thigh. Joey turns his chest around so he can slide his left arm backward and encircle Henry’s back with it, pushing him as close as he can inside him. Henry rocks his hips, thrusting inside the ass in a nice rhythm.

He moves his hips sensually and repeatedly penetrates Joey while maintaining a regular pace with his thrusts. Joey puts his hand down on Henry's lower back and he caresses Henry's buttock with a firm hand. He slides his fingers gently into Henry’s cleft, his buttocks being completely spread considering the position in which Henry is fucking him. He teases Henry's entrance, playing for a moment with the hole, tapping his finger on his asshole as Henry keep pounding his arse. The pressure is light but it makes Henry shudder and let out a sigh. He gets lost with the intimate touches, pushing deeply into Joey's ass and stopping for a moment, assailed by the excess of intense emotions. Joey drags his fingers back against Henry’s back, clenching on the skin with his nails.

Joey is giving himself up completely at Henry’s ministrations, letting him to shag him as fast and deep as he wants to, to take advantage of his hole without second thought, and yet Joey knows perfectly how to make him understand that he is fully in the moment, savoring it, and showing him he wants Henry to enjoy the moment, knowing very well the intimate gesture makes Henry lose his mind, adding to the intense and passionate fuck they are sharing at the very moment. 

After a long time banging into the hole, Henry gently pulls out of Joey. Joey follows his motions and they stand in front of the other, on their knees, kissing the other. Henry runs his hands all over Joey’s body, caressing his hips, hips cheeks and bringing him closer into his chest in a tight embrace. He sucks on the tongue, making Joey moan again and again, licks his bottom lip, leaving kisses all along his jaw line.

While kissing, Joey manages to take off his thong, slipping it over his thighs, and Henry helps him to remove it from his legs. Once his bottom is finally totally naked, Henry makes him lay on his back in the middle of the bed, lifting and spreading his lover’s legs. Joey sighs in advance, thinking Henry is going to fuck him in that position, in a good passionate missionary way.

While Joey thinks that Henry is going to penetrate, he is surprised when Henry makes him raise his pelvis by holding his ankles, spreading his legs wide open. Joey’s bottom is lifted in the air and Henry rushes on the ass available before his eyes, licking Joey's ass up and down before sucking the spread hole.

“Oh my god,” Joey heaves a sigh, “Henry, that’s amazing.”

He grabs Joey’s delicate asshole between his lips and he sucks, licks and finally pushes his tongue inside the hole, starting to fuck back again the entrance with his gifted tongue. Joey can only groan under the attention, letting his head fall back on the mattress, indulging in the sweet torture that Henry grants him.

Henry raises higher Joey’s ass, pushing Joey’s knees near his head, bending his body as the man he’s very flexible, which is a blessing for them, and he grabs Joey’s cheek firmly with his hand. Henry jerks of fast with his right hand as he keeps sucking on the asshole, licking Joey’s balls time to time.

“Hm that’s it,” Joey encourages Henry in his task.

Henry eats out eagerly Joey’s tasty peach for many minutes, giving him waves and waves of good sensations, pleasuring his lover as he has earned it.

After what seems to be an eternity of pure bliss for Joey, Henry stops rimming the ass. He gently reposes Joey's buttocks on the mattress. He spits in his palm and spreads quickly the saliva on his cock. He aligns correctly in front of the hole then enters it with his full length, in a slow penetrative move.

“Oh fuck,” Joey moans, and he closes his eyes, feeling full again.

Henry begins to slowly thrust in the ass, then when Joey seems used to the feeling, he bounces on the butt. He accelerates his pushes more and more, fiercely.

“That’s good,” Joey whines, looking at Henry who is moaning too, “yeah.”

Joey grabs his cock and jerks it off with quick movements, feeling the orgasm close. Henry tries to maintain the deep rhythm of his penetrations, knowing that his cock hits perfectly where it feels nice in Joey's hole and that his lover is about to come in a couple of minutes. He looks him in the eyes, reveling in the sounds that Joey lets out of his mouth, the grin of pleasure written on Joey's face and the drops of pre-sperm coming out of the cock that Joey wanks against his belly arousing Henry even more.

Henry grabs Joey's ankles again, kissing at one in the process. He spreads Joey’s legs wide which changes the angle of penetration and he feels the muscles of Joey's hole contract.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Joey moans, looking at Henry, resting his hand over Henry’s belly in an urge to touch his body, to feel him more.

Henry leans forward slightly and he circles Joey's throat, squeezing lightly, just what his lover likes, realizing that he needs a little more enjoyment, to be touched everywhere, to feel that he belongs entirely to Henry.

Joey slides his hand over his cock again and jerks off distractedly, his other hand caressing Henry's arm with which the man is holding his throat. He can't take his eyes off Henry's, the sensations are so strong and intense. Nothing seems to count except the two of them and Henry's body moving above his, inside him, consuming him.

Henry takes off his hand from Joey’s throat to rest his hand on the man’s chest, Joey covering up with his own hand, caressing his skin, and the gesture seems so intimate, tying them both spiritually.

Joey moans constantly, his breathing becomes shorter and shorter, he gasps for air, on the verge of his climax. He is magnificent, shining with an aura of pure lust that Henry finds beautiful. Henry leans forward and sticks his pelvis to Joey's cock and he melts his lips to Joey's, kissing him passionately while pushing him closer to orgasm.

He can feel it around his cock that Joey is about to spit his release, the way he is tightening his hole that makes Henry’s member so compressed inside Joey's hot hole, Henry will not be long either.

“Fuck, can I come now, sir?” Joey asks his lover.

“Yeah,” Henry agrees and his breath is heavy.

“God you’re so big,” he says inconsistently, feeling his orgasm slowly running through his cock.

Joey gives a few more strokes at his cock and he’s coming hard over his belly, shouting his release all over himself as Henry keep fucking him good, maintaining the rhythm. Joey reaches a space where he’s barely conscious, unfocused on what is happening except the fact he feels so good and disconnected, feeling fully relaxed, finally thinking no more.

Joey continues to jerk off absently, his hand moving slowly along his empty cock, and Henry stops the movements of his hips for a second and he removes Joey's hand, full of his own semen, from his softening cock. He goes back and forth inside the asshole, letting Joey relishes his orgasm.

Joey is smiling, and he savors the increasingly erratic penetrations in his sensitive hole, opening his eyes to watch Henry completely lost in his pleasure, his lips parted, his face covered in sweat, and then he feels the cock pulses in his hole. Henry withdraws from his ass and he rushes to settle himself over Joey’s stomach, straddling him and sitting up Joey’s chest, near his face, resting on his knees and legs.

Joey can’t help the slutty moan his mouth makes as he understands Henry’s desire and he simply opens his mouth, waiting for his reward to be spilled over him. Henry strokes his cock fast until the orgasm hits him and he spits his sperm all over Joey’s face, a good amount landing on Joey's mouth, on his tongue, other drops falling over his chin.

“Hmm, so creamy,” Joey purrs, tasting then swallowing the juice.

Henry pats the head of his dick on Joey's lips, spreading out his semen before bringing his cock back inside the mouth, feeding Joey with a little bit more of his sperm as he sucks on the head. Joey kisses the tip of the cock several times and Henry caresses his jaw with the back of his hand, smoothing him.

“I love you baby,” he says sincerely.

“I love you more,” Joey answers him, as candidly.

Henry leans on and kisses the sticky swollen lips, savoring the taste of Joey’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not ashamed, the guys are inspiring. I needed to write that (even if this was so fucking HARD to rewatch endlessly this damn arousing vid and try to write) and this pairing needed filthy porn. Please, feel free to shout at me about the boys in the dedicated comments section.


End file.
